Revenge Is Best Served Cold
by X-x-CSIMiamiForever-x-X
Summary: What happens when Roger Returns? Will Prue forgive him/take him back? Will he use her to get to Phoebe for ruining their relationship. Its a constant issue in there relationship. Hoe will Prue and Piper react when they find out Roger's hurting Phoebe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own charmed or any of the characters in the story, I'm just purely borrowing them!**

* * *

><p>The heavy rain and loud crackling thunder that sounded in the dark sky had always kept Phoebe awake at night, she had always slept in Prue's or Piper's bed when she was little because the sound of thunder had always terrified her. She was tossing and turning in bed, covering her face with her blanket as if it would keep her safe, the perspiration was showing on her face. Phoebe never really got a decent night sleep when this kind of weather had occurred. As the echo of the loud rumbling thunder struck in the sky, it made her shoot up in bed panting as if she just had a nightmare. As her breathing returned to normal, she rested her head back onto her pillow, realising she was now wide awake and there was no way she was going back to sleep so she looked at the clock on her bed side table and realised it was only 2:05AM.<p>

She sighed as she layed there, it was no use to even try to sleep so about 10 minutes later she pulled the covers away and climbed out of bed. Phoebe opened her bedroom door as quietly as possible and snuck down the stairs hoping that she didn't wake either of her sisters. she grabbed a mug out of the cupboard and made herself a cup of coffee, she purched herself on a chair annoyed that she couldn't sleep. Being irritated, she then got out of her chair and walked to the window craddling her coffee, looking out the window, she noticed how miserable and dreary it looked outside. Looking outside made her feel cold which she had not realised until she felt a shiver run down her spine.

Phoebe hadn't realised how long she had been standing at the window, she glanced at the clock and noticed it was only 2:40AM. "Phoebe!" Jumped as she turned around putting her hand on her heart "Piper, hey, you made me jump" phoebe said as she went and sat down up the table. Piper made herself some coffee and joined her sitting opposite staring at Phoebe.

"Phoebe what are you doing up? It's like" Piper glanced at the watch around her wrist, then back up at Phoebe "2:45 in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep" Phoebe looked at Piper, she could tell that Piper was worried. Her sisters had always worried about her even if there was no reason for them to. "How about you Piper, what are you doing up?"

"I heard you come out of your room and sneak down stairs, I thought you were just going to get a drink and go back to bed. The thunder had woken me up. Have you noticed how Prue always seems to be able to sleep through it?" Piper finished with a slight smile on her face.

Phoebe smiled back "Yeah! How do you know she slept through it?"

"Because I checked on her before coming down here." Piper responded as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Phoebe sat there and remembered all the times she slept in Prue's room on nights like this "Except for when I slept in her room when I was little. I kicked" Phoebe just had to laugh at the memory.

Piper remembered too."Yeah, and you hurt, you still kick. I remember from the times you slept in my room, I had bruises by morning" Phoebe stuck her tongue out at Piper. "Anyway Phoebe, whats going on? If you can't sleep there must be a reason, so lets hear it."

Phoebe really didn't want to talk about it, but with Piper sitting in front of her, it wasn't easy to lie to her sisers as they always caught her out "Honestly, it's nothing, just a slight case of insomnia" She could tell that Piper wasn't completely convinced. Phoebe didn't really want to tell Piper that she couldn't sleep because of the weather, she just felt like it was stupid that she was still scared of it.

Did Phoebe honestly think that Piper would believe that. "Phoebe, do you think i'm stupid? I've grown up with you Phoebe and in that time if there is anything I have learned, is that you are a terrible liar. Now are you going to tell me what's going on, or do I have to wake Prue and recruit her healp to get it out of you?" Piper knew it was a long shot playing the Prue card, but it did usually work on Phoebe.

Phoebe knew all too well that Piper would actually wake Prue, which would be would be a fate worse than death, metaphorically speaking. Prue would also start to worry more than she already does. "There is nothing to tell" But the look on Piper's face made Phoebe think again about her answer "It's just really stupid"

_'Well atleast I'm getting somewhere, but not far enough' _Piper thought, she was still getting irritated though, "Phoebe!" Piper glanced at her watch again and noticed they had been sitting there a while. "Ok, Look it's now 5:30. Prue will be up soon and she also will get involved and worry even more about you than she already does. Please Phoebe, talk to me?" Phoebe just diverted her eyes away from Piper, she thought that Piper would laugh at her so when she started telling her she was going to look at her. "If it is bothering you Phoebe, then it isn't stupid." Piper said trying to reassure her.

"It's just, the thunder." Phoebe spoke quietly hoping piper hadn't heard her, but she was out of luck.

"It's not stupid Phoebe, I know you have been scared of it for as long as I can remember, when you were little you would always wake up screaming and mum would jus hold you and rock you back to sleep." Piper remembered, a little Phoebe terrified, screaming in the night, and she would have tears streaming down her face.

That's when Phoebe finally looked at Piper "I don't remember" She spoke sadly.

"I didn't think you would, I think it was when you were two. The last time mum helped you go back to sleep. You know it got worse for a while after mum died, I was so scared cause I never knew what to do, but Prue just walked in and sat beside you the first time you woke up from it after mum died." Piper looked at Phoebe, who had watery eyes before she continued. What both Phoebe hadn't noticed was that Prue was leaning against the door frame watching and listening to them. She had been there about 5 minutes. "When Prue sat on your bed, you just climbed out from the safety of your covers and sat on her lap, you rested you head on her chest. You just looked so innocent, she wiped away your tears, when you looked at her she told you that everything would be ok. I think for the first time after mum died you actually believed it." Piper smiled at the image in her head how they looked so cute sitting on Phoebes bed cuddled together. "Prue had just rested her head on yours and gently rubbed your back, and you just fell to sleep in her lap."

Phoebe just looked at Piper "Really?" Piper nodded "I wish I could remember it!" You could tell that Phoebe was slightly sad that she couldn't remember the first time Prue comforted her after their mum died.

Prue also smiled at that memory. "I could feel you tremble, when you climbed on to my lap." she said making her presence known, this made Piper and Phoebe instantly look towards her. She moved from her spot in the doorway, and sat next to Phoebe and smiled at her. "After you had fallen to sleep, I tried to lay you back down in your bed so I could put your covers over you, but the minute I tried to move you off my lap, you tightened your grip on me and refused to let go of me." Phoebe sat their listening intensely to the memory they were telling her, whilst she was listening, she rested her head on Prue's shoulder.

"You know, you were so clingy then. You wouldn't let me leave you, so I did the only thing I could and that was to lay in your bed with you. As soon as we layed down you curled your self as far into my side as you could get. After that you slept like a baby. But at first I was scared, I mean, mum was the only one that was able to calm you down, and I didn't know if it could do it, because before if anyone else other than mum went near you'd scream even more. When I did, I knd of let instinct kick in and did whatever I could to calm you down." Prue rested her head on top of Phoebe's.

Piper then spoke up again. "After that night you only let Prue comfort you, I tried once and you legged it into Prue's room." Prue lifted her head off Phoebe's and looked at Piper confused.

"I don't rememer that." Prue sat there and tried to think, and came up with nothing.

"It was that night you had a sleepover and your friends." thats when it dawned on Prue "She ran into your room, when she noticed you weren't there. I came in and tried to hug her." Piper looked at Phoebe. "But you weren't having any of it and jumped into her bed, you climbed into her bed and held on to it as if it was your safety blanket and fell to sleep. Me, I just gave up and went to bed, you were so stubborn when you were little. Didn't grow out of it much." Piper chuckled as Phoebe lifted her head, stuck her tongue out at Piper and went back to her previous position.

"I remember that now because my friend dropped me off here the next morning and I found you sleeping soundly in my bed. So I sat down beside you and tried to wake you up but then you just curled up into a ball and turned you back on me" Prue sat there and rubbed Phoebe's back. Looking at both of her sisters, she was curious. "When did you two get up anyway?"

Piper looked at Phoebe before looking back to Prue "I got up at about 2:45" Piper stated noticing the questioning look on Prue's face she finished by saying "Only because the thunder woke me up. I heard Phoebe come down, so I thought I'd join her, ended up just sitting here talking."

Prue turned to look a Phoebe, which made her move her head off Prue and she raised her eyebrows at Phoebe. "What time did you get up?"

"About 2:15" Phoebe responded diverting her eyes.

"Why? How much sleep did you get. Actually what time did you go to bed because I didn't even hear you come up to bed last night." Prue gave Phoebe a looked that basically said, don't bother lying, cause I'll know.

Phoebe sighed as she looked at Prue. "I went to bed about 11:30" and then looked anywhere but at her.

"Why did you get up that early Phoebe, it's not good for you. What's going on?" Prue asked Phoebe, worried about her baby sister.

Phoebe just shrugged it off as if it was nothing "Couldn't sleep" she got out of her seat and went to leave the room but before she could get any further, Prue grabbed her hand which made her stop. "It's just a slight case of insomnia, nothing to worry about. Promise."

"You know I don't believe you, right?" Prue stood up and walked over to Phoebe, in which Piper followed. Prue was standing in front of Phoebe and was remembering the story they were telling just 10 minutes ago. It just clicked, and she got what was going on. "You know Phoebe, it is ok to be scared"

"No! It's not!" Phoebe sighed. "Well yeah I know, but it's just so stupid to be scared over something I should have got over already." Both of her sisters looked at her sympathetically.

"It's not stupid Phoebs!" Piper spoke as she pulled Phoebe into a hug "Come on" She was dragging Phoebe behind her.

Phoebe looked at Prue who followed behind them, then back to Piper "Where are we going?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"To sit in the living room, we're going to have a chat."

"That is actually a really good Idea" Prue agreed, Phoebe managed to stop Piper from dragging her along, but as Prue was behind her, she pushed her and Phoebe glared at her.

They finally got Phoebe into the living room and got her to sit down on the couch, they both sat on the coffee table opposite her and letting her know they weren't going anywhere until they talked.

Prue was the first to speak up "Right lets talk!" They now both looked at Phoebe and waited for her to start.

Thank you for reading! I Hope you enjoyed it and I will update as soon as possible. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_They finally got Phoebe into the living room and got her to sit down on the couch, they both sat on the coffee table opposite her and letting her know they weren't going anywhere until they talked._

_Prue was the first to speak up "Right lets talk!" They now both looked at Phoebe and waited for her to start._

* * *

><p>"Ok then, What do you want to talk about?" Phoebe asked her sisters trying to either distract them from her or hoping to change the subject.<p>

"Phoebe" Prue warned "Talk to us, we want to know what happened last night, why you couldn't sleep. Explain!" Both of her sisters looked at her expectantly "We're not moving until you have told us what's going on."

Phoebe looked back and forth between both of her sisters knowing now that she won't be able to get out of it. "Ok, Ok!" she was getting frustrated now "Well I..." Just then the door bell rang and used that as her escape root "I'll get that" and with that she hurried out of the room, she sighed with relief once she had left the room.

Getting to the door, when she opened it, she did not expect to see this person like ever again. This man on the other side of the door could clearly see the shock that settled on to her face, it was definitely a picture. When she had finally found her voice to speak to this person, she was not the happiest person, she would have preferred to be grilled about last night by her sisters. "What are you doing here?" she asked angrily, she would not be able to to put much more venom in her voice even if she tried.

"Wow! I didn't know you were back" He smiled at her with a sickly sweet smile " Getting bored of the big city, or was it too much for you. Glad to see you back here though. Are you back for good?" He was curious as to if it was a permenant move, she had made.

She glared at him "You never answered my question" she really wanted him to disappear "I said, What are you doing here?" Phoebe was determined to get an answer out of him as to why he came back and the meaning of his visit.

"You look good!" He said as he looked her over, checking her out in which was making her uncomfortable. So she used the door to hide her body from his sight, still glaring are him, she dared him to make another comment about her "You've definitely grown up since the last time I saw you." He finally looked back at her face, just as she was about to shut the door on him. He stopped her with his hand "Ok, OK" he gave up "I came to see Prue!"

Phoebe rolled her eyes at him "Prue!" just as she came up behind Phoebe.

"Who is it?" Prue asked curiously.

In one simple word Phoebe spoke unhappily "Roger" at that name Prue's eyes went wide with shock. With that, Phoebe walked away leaving Prue alone with him. Phoebe couldn't deal with his return as she and Prue had just got closer, healing the rift between them. Having Roger back meant there were going to be a lot of arguments whether they be between her and Prue, her and Roger or Prue and Roger. But she was certain arguments were going to happen.

Prue opened the door wider to reveal the man was previously engaged to many years before. "What the hell are you doing here?" she was angry, almost pissed.

"It's nice to see you too." He responded. "I noticed your sister is back in town, I guessing you two have made up then as she's moved back in, what happened was her fault."

Prue was not impressed, about a week after Phoebe had moved back in, when she came back from New York. Her and Phoebe had talked about what had happened with Roger, finally getting Prue to believe a word she was saying. But Prue was not even the slightest bit happy that Roger was now blaming her for it. "Leave my sister out of this. So what are you doing here, I've got better things to be doing rather than standing here talking to you."

"I came to see you, Prue." He looked at her hoping to coax a reaction out of her "I missed you, Okay?" she snorted. As much as he did sound genuine, she was never going to start something between them again. "Look Prue, I'm telling you the truth. Between me and Phoebe, she initiated it not me! Prue please!" Roger literally begged her to believe him. "So you believe your sister? she's lied to you Prue."

"No, My sister did not lie, you did and your still not man enough to admit that you were wrong. I love my sister and she comes before any man in my life, she's important and I trust her unlike I do you."

"Prue, I don't want to come inbetween you and Phoebe, I just want you to know the truth."

"I don't believe you, Never will."

"You did before, then she moved to New York. I'm guessing to get away from you, she can't have been that important then."

"I will not justify mine and my sisters relationship to you, it's changed. If you really don't want to get between me and Phoebe, then you will leave us alone Roger." Prue tried to put as much venom in to her voice as she could muster. "None my sisters want you here and neither do I, I will not give you the chance to ruin the relationship me and Phoebe have built over the last two years." she glared at him. "Stay away from me AND my family." Just as she was about to close the door Phoebe approached them.

Phoebe and Prue looked at each other "Hey!" and then grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?" Prue asked curious as to where her baby sister was going.

"Me? I'm going shopping." she stated as she pulled her coat on "We're very low on food and it's my turn, remember?"

For a split second, Prue looked confused, then she remembered "Oh yeah, of course" Prue looked at her watch and noticed it was nearly 11:30AM.

Phoebe kissed Prue on the cheek before turning to leave "Excuse me."

"What?" Prue looked at Phoebe "Oh yeah!" and with that she moved to the side letting Phoebe out of the door, just as she got out the door she turned and looked at Prue. "Oh Prue, can I borrow your car?" she smiled at Prue giving her the puppy eyes, taking advantage of the fact she knew they always worked on both her sisters. "Please?" Phoebe's voice suddenly went sweet.

Prue looked at her sister knowing she couldn't say no, when Phoebe looked at her like that. She disappeared in the house, grabbing her car keys, she came back and gave them to Phoebe, "Just don't forget to fill it up before you come home."

"I won't, thanks. Love you."

Prue smiled at her little sister "Love you too. Be careful Phoebs"

"I will. Promise." With that, Phoebe made her way down the front steps, Prue noticed Roger checking her out. "OI" she was getting angrier with him by the minute, saying that made him jump and instantly turn and look back at Prue, she looked over his should and noticed Phoebe leaving in a hurry. "Stop checking out my baby sister. Just leave Roger, and don't come back." with that she slammed the door in his face.

Just as she turned around, Prue noticed that Piper was standing there leaning against the door frame. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Only just long enough to see you slam the door in Roger's face. By the way I would have done it as soon as I saw him though." Piper laughed.

Prue and Piper both walked into the kitchen to make some fresh coffee " So, what did Roger want?" she looked at Prue as she grabbed the cups out of the cupboard, pouring the coffee into the cups and passing one to Prue.

"To tell me he missed me!" Prue told Piper with disbelief.

Piper looked at Prue "I still can't believe he had the guts to come back here and try to get back with you."

Prue was still scowling, the more she talked about it, just made her angrier. "I know!"

"You know, if looks could kill!" Piper said trying to lighten the mood. Prue just ignored her attempt at light humour. "Ok what else happened to make you pissed?" Piper just couldn't figure it out.

She looked at Piper and realised she was being slightly rude to her. "I'm sorry Piper, it's just, it's bd enough that he comes here and tells me he misses me. Which by the way I don't know what he was expecting to get out of it because I was certainly not going to fall into his arms and repeat the comment her made, but then he checks Phoebe out as she leaves. I Just..." Prue sighed "I don't know, atleast leave Phoebe out of it."

Piper's eyes widened "He checked her out?" she just didn't know what to say.

"Yeah" Prue looked back to Piper, "It took all the strength I had, not to throw him down the steps."

Piper Laughed. Prue crinkled her eyes. "I noticed Phoebe left pretty quickly." Piper looked at Prue, hoping that didn't come up but knew Prue wouldn't give up till she knew what happened.

Piper sighed "Yeah. We were talking while you were with Roger!" Looking up at Prue, she could tell that she was curious "She's... she's worried" Prue was confused. She couldn't understand why Phoebe would be worried.

"Worried? Why?"

"Because now that Roger's back, she insecure, she thinks he might try and get in between you two. She left in a hurry because she didn't want to hang around while he was still here."

"But Piper, she's got to know that I wouldn't let someone, especially Roger ruin the Bond that me and Phoebe have created."

"She does, Prue. Believe me she knows, I know how hard you two have worked to heal old wounds. She said and in her own words 'I know we now have a great relationship, and i'm greatful, I am, but I can't help but feel that something is going to happen with Roger around now. Just a feeling, Prue won't let him get between us I know that, and believe that. It's just, I can't help but feel insecure' Exactly what she said"

Prue looked at Piper. "I Just, I don't know what to say."

"Talk to her, Prue. It might help loads more than you think." Piper believed that. "You just have to get her to believe that you two can get through this. If Roger does try to get between you two, then I think this will be the real test of how strong your relationship with Phoebe has become."

"Thanks Piper." With that Prue stood up, "I'm now going to go get out of my Pajamas" and then left the room.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, I will post chapter 3 as soon as possible. Please review x<p> 


End file.
